


Do You Swear?

by supermariogirl



Series: Dimimi Week 2018 [5]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Dimimi Week, Multi, Polyamory, Still Counts As Dimimi Tho, Swearing, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: Mimi asks Dimentio a serious question.





	Do You Swear?

"Do you swear?" Mimi asked Dimentio one day.

"What do you mean?" he replied. "Like keeping promises? You should know by now that I am not good at that-"

"No, no, I meant cussing." she told him. "Like shit, damn, ass, the f word..."

"You can't even say the f word?" Mr. L commented, happening to be in the room.

"You aren't saying it either, Mr. L." Dimentio pointed out.

"Neither have you." the Green Thunder retaliaited.

"I'll say it when you say it." Dimentio told him.

"Okay, here goes nothing..." the mechanic announced, getting ready.

The room was silent for about thirty seconds.

"I'm gonna say it any second now..." he said. Another minute went by.

"Any day now." Mimi muttered.

"You asked for it, I'm gonna say it now..." Mr. L responded.

"Why don't you just do it?" she asked.

"Because-"

"Because you're a wimp, that's why." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Then you do it." Dimentio told her.

She turned to him in an uptight manner. "Alright fine, I will." The green girl stood up, and took a deep breath. Just then, O'Chunks walked in.

"Have any of ya seen-"

"FRICK!"

Everyone went silent, especially O'Chunks, who gasped.

"Ay, what is the meaning of this? You lil shits should know that kind of goddamn language is not acceptable! There'll be hell to pay for you sorry asses when the count finds out!" he yelled and slammed the door shut.

"Oh shit." Dimentio whispered.

 

 


End file.
